


The Wagers

by HAZZARD_OVERFLOW



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAZZARD_OVERFLOW/pseuds/HAZZARD_OVERFLOW
Summary: Fed up with the constant mush, the rich kids of Elmore Jr High make a wager to try and break up the unstoppable power couples. One Shot.
Relationships: Carrie Krueger/Darwin Watterson, Penny Fitzgerald/Gumball Watterson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	The Wagers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, trying something new. Hope you enjoy.

Gumball and Darwin sit at a table, looking at their meal. “Ever since the school lost its money from that fight club incident, the food has been worse than a trashcan that married a stink ape and had a kid that never took a bath.” Gumball said as he poked at the pile of meat.

“I heard they got it from a transfer school near that toxic waste facility. Pretty sure eating this either gives us superpowers or horrible mutations.” Darwin brings up, hearing his food growl and pushing it away.

“Given luck has never been on my side, I refuse to take that coin flip.” Gumball agreed as he pushed his away.

They hear some noise, looking to see all the guys walking and high fiving Tobias. “Last night was a blast.” Banana Joe said with a high five.

“That party was amazing.” Clayton said, becoming a massive hand as he high-fived the colorful kid.

“Super cool stage bro.” Ocho said, slamming hard enough a crack was heard, Tobias letting out a small ‘no problem’ as he switched hands.

Gumball stared with wide eyes,and his jaw hit the floor. “Dude, pick up your mouth, you’ll catch food.” Darwin said, tossing the food into the trash can as the meat screamed.

“Wo you ow whak his eans.” Subtitles appeared that said “Do you know what this means.”

“Huh, Glad we kept that thing on when we visited the Awesome Store last time. No, what does this mean?” Darwin spoke with blank eyes.

“It means we weren’t invited to an all guys party … even HECTOR was invited!” Gumball exclaimed, pointing to Tobias being crushed under the weight of the giant’s hand.

Darwin’s mouth dropped, and his sentient food took the chance to jump in. Thankfully, Gumball slapped it away with his tray. The food flew into the garbage can which burst in flames. Gumball said, “Yes, 3 points!”

=====================================================================

Penny and Carrie both came out of the stalls in the bathroom. “So, Gumball and Darwin are having a bros night this saturday. Think we should do something?” Penny asked.

Carrie raised her eyebrow from her exposed eye and flipped her hair. “Why?”

“Well in case of a double date. The two are brothers, might as well get to know each other better if we’ll be seeing each other more.” Penny explained as she turned on the faucet.

“Fair enough, how about a 5 hour Grievening marathon?” Carrie suggested as she washed her hands.

Penny shrunk into a small mouse as she screamed, Carrie looking down with judgment for a few seconds, Penny giving a light chuckle as she went back to normal. “Sounds … nice …”

Massami came in, a few of the girls behind her. “Great party last night.” Molly spoke kindly. “I haven’t had that much excitement since that egg sandwich nearly slipped out of my hand. CRAZY times.” She laughed as she went into a stall.

“Yayyy funnn! Sussie exclaims as she walked with them.

Teri simply sprayed everything with cleaning spray as she walked to the stall, the paper bear covered in a plastic bag. “It was a good time.” She said as she used large toxic handling materials to open the stall.

Penny and Carrie understood why they were talking about a party that neither of them went to. They nodded to each other. Penny said, “An indirect jab of a topic only brought up when they walked in and saw us.”

“Showing off in the language of women.” Carrie agreed.

=====================================================================

Gumball and Darwin walked up to Tobias. “Hey, what’s the big deal!?” Gumball asks the multicolored guy.

He sighed. “Okay I clicked a like on the video,but I regret nothing.” Tobias admitted. After looking back and seeing Gumball’s confusion and Darwin’s glare, he quickly changed his answer. “I mean what’s up?”

“You didn’t invite us to your party, but you invited every other guy in the class. Even Colin and Felix, and they’re so nerdy, the internet outsourced its facts to them!” Gumball shouted.

“Well of course I did, it’s a Single’s Party.” They blinked at Tobias’s answer.

“A single party?” Darwin asked, confused.

=====================================================================

“Yeah, a single party. It’s where girls without dates hang out to avoid the sappiness and go just have fun our way not being jealous of everyone else.” Massami explained as she was cornered by the 2.

“How come Carmen was invited then? She’s dating!” Penny shouted as she shifted back and forth between her medusa like state.

“Yeah, Alan. No one on the planet would be jealous of dating that mess. Learned that one the hard way.” Massami shivered at the memory.

“So you had an entire party just to get away from the insecurity of you being unable to find someone who likes you?” Carrie asked.

=====================================================================

“You guys kidding? I can get any girl I’d like,” said Tobias The brothers stared with blank gazes at him. “... What!?”

“You’re kidding right? You’ve been rejected by every single girl in this school.” Gumball pointed out.

“There’s our class, Clare, the Nurse, even that poster said get away from me before it slid out of the window.” Darwin spoke as he stared down Tobias.

“Please, the only reason you guys even HAVE girlfriends is because you both acted super nice and persistent, if they knew and thought about all the details, they’d ditch you in an instant.” Tobias said with a glare.

=====================================================================

Massami repeated something similar to Penny and Carrie. “They wouldn’t leave us.” Penny spoke, an indignant look on her face. “They love us deeply.”

“Yeah, we’ve gone through so many adventures literally no fact can break us up.” Carrie spoke, blowing her hair out of her face again.

“Oh really?” Massami grinned. “Then how about … a wager?” Massami spoke with a grin.

The girls blinked.

=====================================================================

“A wager?” They asked in usion.

“Yeah, if I can get your guys’ girls to break up with you by the end of the week, I get to try and date one of them myself, and you two have to help.” Tobias said with a devious smirk.

=====================================================================

“And if we win?” Carrie asked.

“I have enough money to get anything you want. Name your price if you win.” Massami said with a shrug.

“What do you think?” The ghost asked Penny.

=====================================================================

“Well if we win we can finally get to go to that fancy diner the girls are always asking for.” Darwin thought it over.

=====================================================================

“Tickets for that band they love sounds nice, and makes up for the fact we’re doing this without asking them.” Carrie brings up.

=====================================================================

Gumball starts with a grin. “Besides, they’re way too loyal-”

=====================================================================

“-to even consider something like this.” Penny unknowingly finishes.

=====================================================================

“So, it’s-” “-A deal?” Tobias and Massami hold their hands out, a split screen between them.

“You’re on!” The hands are taken, the two laughing as they walk, only for the rich kids to hit the line splitting the screen like a wall, passing out. The groups look with confusion as they walk away.

=====================================================================

The school bell rings as Gumball and Penny hang out by the lockers. “So, I left a gift for your dad, does he finally appreciate me as a good son in law?” He asked with hopeful smiling eyes.

“Well he would have, if it didn’t have the words ‘I’ll get your shovel yet’.” She deadpanned.

“Really, could have sworn I said approval.” Gumball said, not noticing Massami float up to them.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” She asked, giving a smirk to Penny, who returned with a frown.

“Hey Massami, just trying to get approval from Penny’s dad.” Gumball explained, much to Penny’s worry as her eyes widened, as Massami gave a dark grin.

“Oh really, must be pretty difficult. What have you tried so far?” She asked in fake interest. 

“Oh, well I went to a funeral, played a ukulele, worked as his apprentice, helped his family work out their shell issue-” He listed off as he raised fingers.

“And you still haven’t got his approval? Seems like trying to punch a brick wall.” Massami said with a smirk.

“Eh, doesn’t matter. I’ve done much more stupid things for a longer amount of time. If anything this one has caused the least amount of physical and mental damage. Worse case scenario we just do what my mom and dad did and leave. I mean, it worked out for them … kinda …” He shrugged as he thought about that last part.

Penny gave a sly smirk at Massami, before giving a genuine one to Gumball. “Don’t worry, i’m sure you’ll get along before high school.” She reasures him. They walk away as Massami begins to storm from frustration, rain dropping as she flies over Bobert, who begins to glitch from the malfunction.

=====================================================================

Carrie was out by the courtyard, texting on her phone. Tobias walked up with confidence before he went to his casual look. “Hey girl, what’s goin on?” He asked her.

“Nothing much, Darwin usually takes a while after Gym Class cause he has no sweat glands-” Cue a scene of a steaming darwin being hosed down with a fire hose in the gym “-So I’m just looking for music.”

“Ah … so the leg thing doesn’t really bother you?” He asked with fake disinterest.

Carrie blinked and turned. “Leg thing?”

“Yeah, Darwin having legs that he grew by ignoring biology. Doesn’t really creep you out?” He said with a small grin.

  
  


Carrie put down her phone and glared at him. “Without legs we wouldn’t be able to see each other much now would we?” She spat out.

“True, but if he grew legs out of desire and ‘bromance’, what else would he grow? It could make him go crazy, or dead.” He  retortedretortd .

“I’m dead and in my hundreds, there’s nothing I haven’t seen that can scare me-wait did you say ‘bromance’?” She paused.

“Yeah, apparently Gumball and Darwin loved each other as kids so much that he grew lungs and legs. Kinda crazy and makes you think about how something like tha-are you listening?” He asked as Carrie stared off, lost in a day dream.

_ Darwin walks up to Carrie, Careless Whispers playing as he strolled with a tall body, strong abbs, a skull like face with glistening eyes. “It’s your love that made me this way … Carrie … Carrie … _

“Carrie?” She was brought out of her daze as she looked at Darwin. “Sorry it took so long, had to cool off”

The ghost interrupted him by grabbing his arm. “Date, now.” She teleports them off, Tobias kicks a rock out of anger, but then hears the growling of a certain T Rex and runs away in fear.

=====================================================================

Penny walks to her locker and opens it up. “Thanks for carrying my books Gumball.” She said as Gumball walks up with a large stack of books 3 times his size.

“No problem.” He moved them into the locker and pushed … and pushed … and pushed harder until they finally compressed, the now closed locker groaning. “I feel the school should really lighten the workload …” He notices Tobias approaching, getting on guard. ‘Don’t worry Gumball, there’s no trick he can pull while you're 100% committed to guarding penny.’

“Hey Gumball, what’s up. Just talked to Hot Dog Guy, he’s coming by an-” Gumball abandoned Penny and jumped out the 3rd story window. “Wow, worked better than I expected.” He smiled as he turned to Penny. “I’m surprised the guy’s kept you for as long as he did.”

“What do you mean?” Penny asked as she leaned against the lockers.

“Well he’s lazy for starters, along with being snarky and judgmental. He has no pride whatsoever and constantly gets into other people’s problems.” He would have kept going, but he was stopped by a hand from penny.

“His laziness means that he’ll always solve the problem without too much hassle, his snark is pretty funny, Zac showed everyone he shouldn’t have pride, and if he didn’t get into other people’s problems, he’d never have gotten meget me out of my shell.” She walked over to the window and looked down. “And now I need to comfort him because he actually DID land on Hot Dog Guy and I can feel the cringe from here.” 

She walked away, and out of frustration, he kicked the locker. The locker burst open, and he was blasted away from the tidal wave of books.

=====================================================================

Massami was in the swimming pool as Darwin got out, planning on ambushing him here. She flew over. “Hey Darwin, nice dive, very classy.” She gave him points as he dried off.

“Thanks, took a bit to get down that spin.” Darwin replied as she followed him.

“Surprised Carrie isn’t around.” She said, looking around.

“She went over to complain to her aunt. Apparently she thought it would be funny to send a shovel that said ‘Here’s the approval you’ve been asking for’.” He responded as he stopped in front of the door.

“She has an aunt?” Massami asked.

“On her mom's side. I think it’s a zombie … might have been why she had a shovel to begin with.” Darwin explained.

“And it doesn’t … bother you?” She asked with fake concern.

“What doesn’t?” He replied with a tilted head.

“That she’s … a ghost. She’s gonna outlive you know, and not to mention all the stuff she can’t experience with you.” Massami spoke.

“Well if she wants to experience stuff she can just possess me. It gives this warm and cold tingle all over and it feels really nice. Also yeah she’ll outlive me, then Ill be a ghost too.” Darwin walked into the bathroom as Massami gasped.

“... Dang that’s morbid … why did they have to be such a good couple!” She shouted in rage, hail freezing the pool. Poor Banana Joe never stood a chance. He cracked open on it, failing his swam dive.

=====================================================================

Gumball and Penny eat packed lunches together. “Great idea with the packed lunches. Dunno what would have happened if we had to deal with a sequel movie of the evil lunches.”

“Sequels aren’t all bad you know.” Penny replied as she ate her food.

“Yeah but most of the time they are. It’s as rare as seeing a gorilla roll a 1 on a 20 sided dice then launching the dice into space.” Gumball commented.

Massami comes by with her elegant grilled chicken as she eats. “So, you guys enjoying the food?” She asked as she bit.

“We were …” Penny says with a frown.

“Great, surprised you didn’t try eating as something else.” Massami spoke.

Penny paused and put down her sandwich. “And what’s THAT supposed to mean?” She asked with a glare.

“Well with all those forms you must have different taste buds. What do you think of it, Gumball?” She asked the boy.

“Doesn’t work like that, it’s like a mood ring. Doesn’t distract from the woman but does alert the man about the wife’s attitude. Most guys would kill for it.” Gumball said as he ate.

“Wait, you use my transformations like a mood ring?” Penny asked with a mild stare.

“Of course, mouse means you need to feel powerful, gorgon means I need to fix what I just said and or did, Pig means you need to feel beautiful, and Dragon means I need to run before you burn me to death.” He explained.

“Wait, how many forms do you even know?” Massami asked.

“All of them, helps that she stays beautiful throughout.” He replies as he eats, Penny smiling as Massami grunts. 

Darwin walked by when he sniffed something, gasping as he ran to Gumball. “Gumball, drop the sandwich!” He slapped it into Anton, who went flying out the window.

“Dude, what’s the big deal, it’s not alive!” Gumball shouted with rage.

“You were eating catnip! Mrs Mom made me remember the smell to make sure you never got near the stuff.” Darwin warned as people turned.

“Dude, relax, it’s like violent cartoons, it’s not as bad as parent-s … maaake … iiit.”

_ (Can’t Stop Red Hot Chilli Peppers) _

_ A guitar played as gumball started to stretch into infinity, he fell into a river filled with swimming darwin as they flew through a vine, blooming into Lesslie as his fruit was eaten by Molly, who roared as she battled a giant meteor, snow flakes falling everywhere as they froze into gumball, dizzy and seeing weird stuff everywhere. Melting trees, tobias as a singing rainbow, and clouds that looked like. _

_ “Mr small?” The shifting cat asked, the clouds flew by. _

_ “Hey Gumball.” Greeted Mr Small, as a full cloud floating in the air. _

_ “What are you doing here?” The cat asked as he was now a barking dog. _

_ “I’m here all the time … but since this is a place only adults should be, you have detention with me after school.” _

_ Gumball sighed. “Got it.” _

In the real world the wide eyed Gumball was pawing at the air and purring, making cute cat noises. “So many … shines …” He meows out.

Penny and Darwin aww at this, petting him. Penny says, “I know we should take him to the nurse but he’s so cute like this.”

“I know, all those cat videos on the internet never do this justice.” Darwin said as he cooed over his brother.

Massami heard a grunt, turning to see Tobias stomping on the ground. Her eyes widened as she grinned, following after him.

Gumball went near Penny, nose sniffing. “Mmmm … Strawberry …” He nuzzled into her as she giggled.

“Oh Gumba-” She pauses, frozen with everyone else in the cafeteria as a long lick is heard.

“Copper … tasty …” Darwin grabbed Gumball and ran to the nurse. Penny began to glow pink. Everyone ran out of the cafeteria at the sound of a building pressure from the fairy. Banana Joe screamed, “She’s going to blow!” Everyone made it out just in time as Penny transformed into a pink light that launched into the sky. She obliterated the cafeteria. Not even trace elements were left. 

=====================================================================

Tobias was bandaged and covered with burns. He grumbled to himself on the bus. Massami floated over to him and asked “Caught in the blast of Penny’s explosion?” Tobias winced then sadly nodded. “So Tobias, tell me, why did you give Gumball catnip?” 

“Because of a wager I've got going on.” He grumbled.

“Let me guess. You’re trying to break up some annoying couples?” Massami spoke. Tobias turned.

“Let me guess. You've been doing the same? With no luck?” The rainbow kid asked. Massami groaned loudly.

“I’ve tried everything! They’re too powerful! Living arrangements are even set for Haunted Island so they have water land and the supernatural.” The cloud complained.

“And they have no absolute care for the traits involving licking fur and scratchy scales.” He ranted as well.

“Concern for long term medical problems doesn’t work on them.”

“Planning skills are WAY too efficient for any future issues.”

“Parents don’t bother them!”

“Neither does evil pets since they all have them!”

“Why can’t they just be normal!” They shouted simultaneously. They blink before giving each other a grinch-like grin.

“They say 2 heads are better than one.” Tobias points out.

“And what better way to break up a couple than with something a guy AND a girl hate.” Massami agrees.

They both give a long and loud maniacal laugh.Carmen interrupts, “You mind keeping it down?” The two look at her then each other before they give a short and quiet maniacal laugh.

=====================================================================

Gumball and Carrie stand in the Video store, arguing with Larry. “What do you mean you mixed up the messages!” The ghost girl shouted at the man.

“Look, it was a simple mistake. Shovel and Approval rhyme after all.” Larry said, trying to wave it off.

“It’s writing on a cake and a card. You’re talking about mixing up water and dynamite. They should in no way get mixed up!” Gumball spoke angrily.

“Look, I have 38 jobs, I get a little sleep deprived from time to time!” He shouts. (This is good)

“Wow, such an angry tone. Maybe we shouldn’t shop here anymore.” Gumball says, looking at his paw.

“No, you’re my best customer … half off for a week!” The rock tries to reason with the unreasonable customer.

“Throw in 1 free movie each and you’ve got yourself a deal.” Carrie smirked.

“Fine!” He shouted then sobbed into the counter. “There goes my salary for this week …”

Carrie and Gumball walked back to a chatting Darwin and Penny. “And that, is how you turn the smallest of black mail-” Gumball started.

“-Into the largest of rewards.” Carrie finished as she high fived him.

“Starting to think you bring out the worst in each other.” Darwin commented as he watched with half lidded eyes.

“Dude, look at what you're holding.” Carrie pointed to the free movie in Darwin’s hand.

“What the what!? How did that even get there!?” He shouted.

“The power of free compels all.” Gumball stated with a wise tone.

“Yeah but what about the power of saving the economy?” Penny asked. “Also I’m starting to think Larry is going insane, that should be addressed.”

“Maybe another day.” Gumball said. Suddenly they all got a text on their phones, pulling them out. “Weird, someone sent me a group quiz for ‘dating compatibility’.” Gumball said as he looked over his phone.

“Same here.” Penny said as she started reading.

“Answer 20 questions to find out-” Carrie started.

“-How much of a perfect pair you are.” Darwin finished.

They all look at each other. “... Wanna see who can get the high score?” Gumball asked.

“Gumball, it’s not some sort of challenge, couples take this stuff seriously and-” But Penny’s hand was already typing in answers, unbeknownst to her. Gumball points at Penny’s hand. 

“Hu, guess I’m more competitive than I thought.” She said as she went into ‘the zone’.

After a while it begins to load, before beeping.

“And like that, the best couple belongs to-what the what!? I got a 0!” Gumball shouted. He shatters into a bunch of pieces from the shock.   
  


“I’ve got a 1!” Darwin shouted. He shatters into a bunch of pieces from the shock.

They reform into an orange cat and a blue fish. “Wait, we messed up.” They rearrange back into themselves. “There we go.”

“I mean … are we really that incompatible?” Penny asks as she stares, sad music playing.

“It can’t be … we have so much in common.” Carrie stated. “And my age isn’t that big of a deal.” She started curling into a ball. The sad music dominates the sound scape. 

“Whyyyyy!?” Darwin asked the very world. “Who would be cruel enough to make this horror!?” 

Gumball looked at his screen through his tear-filled eyes. “It says it’s anonymou-wait a minute.” He and everyone else stopped panicking as the music ceased as well. “Anonymous, online, relishing the pain of others, and fights through words and disapproval.”

After a second, Darwin and him shared a blank look. “The Internet.”

=====================================================================

“I still don’t get it, the internet is alive?” Penny asks as they walk to a computer cafe.

“Well everything is alive, it just tends to choose when.” Darwin replies with a shrug.

“And we’re in a cafe because …” Carrie questions their location.

“Because i’m about to open a special little browser.” Gumball says as he sits down. “One known as …” Moves it to a world icon. “Internet Explorer.”

The screen goes black as a green face pops up. “NO PLEASE! It’s so slow!”

Penny only blinked. “It’s sad that I don’t get shocked by this kind of thing anymore.”

“Alright listen here you piece of junk, you’re gonna tell us why you tried to break us up, or I will make a rumor that terrorists are using google searches as subliminal messaging.” The cat threatened.

“You can’t, google is the best friend I ever found, right next to elmore plus!” The tech begged.

Darwin pulled Gumball back. “Now now, my brother doesn’t need to get so violent. Just give us the info, and no one gets spammed.” He assures.

“Fine, I was asked to rig the results.” The Internet admitted.

“I got the high score right?” Gumball asked. Penny stared at him. “Right, not the time. Tell us who said it.”

“Dude, it’s the Internet. If I gave out who it was then I’d lose all credibility.” He looked around. “But I can let you in on something. I’ve been banned from movies and video stores. Let me Pirate your movie, and i’ll let you guys know.”

“Wait a second, how could he pirate something without a flag.” Darwin asked.

“No dude, piracy on the internet means they take an actual costly movie and make it free on the internet for anyone to watch. Basically Robin Hood but evil.” Gumball explained.

Darwin gasped. “Dude, that’s illegal!” He shouted.

“Relax, we’re just gonna slowly hand over the movie an-” Gumball started before a shout was heard.

“HEY! You kids.” They all turned to see Donut Cop pointing at them. “Piracy is a federal offence!”

“... Yoink.” The internet snagged the movie and said, “You got a deal, kid. I’ll just email you the address later.” The laptop grew legs and ran away. Gumball and the gang following suit as they were chased by the cop, chase music playing.

They went through the mall, jumping over other people, knocking them aside, or phasing right through them. Penny became a squirrel out of fear. “Why are we running!?” She asked as she jumped over a bench and glided.

“Because this is usually the part of our adventures where we get chased for a mile while using stuffto get them off our tails!” Gumball shouted, knocking over a stand of brooms as Donut cop slipped on them.

“No, I mean why are we running when Carrie can teleport us!?” Everyone stopped at that along with the chase music, looking at each other.

=====================================================================

They all appear on the street of a house. “Wow, we should really bring you on more of these, you have more brains than me and Gumball combined.” Darwin complimented.

“Thanks but I'd rather not endanger myself 24/7 and strain myself through transformations.” Penny denied him.

“This is the address that the Internet sent us. The criminals who did this should be just behind this … door!” Gumball shouted, opening the door to Tobias and Massami on a computer.

They turn and see him. “OH COME ON! What happened to Anonymity?” Tobias shouted.

“I am so giving it a bad review.” Massami said as she types on a phone.

“So you guys are behind this?” Carrie asked with a frown on her face.

“Yeah, cause we tried everything we could to break you up this week but so far nothing has worked!” The rainbow boy complained.

“Wait, why would you be trying to break us up?” Penny asked.

“Because it turns out EVERYONE made a wager.” Massami explained.

They all gasp and glare with a bit of worry mixed in … until Gumball starts laughing.

“Oh my god, usually I’m the guy who messes up, and sometimes Darwin, but this time it was everyone!” He shouted as he laughed, soon everyone else joined in.

“Oh come on! Even going behind each other's back doesn’t bother you!?” Tobias shouted with fury.

“Dude, why are you so bent on this anyway?” Darwin asked.

“You wanna know why!? Because every time I see one of you guys, it reminds me of the fact that every girl i’ve ever asked has told me no.” He lamented.

“Same for you guys, guys just find me overbearing and crazy to date.” Massami admitted.

“... And you haven’t looked in a mirror because …” Gumball asked. They both blinked.

“Rich kids with lots of money …” Darwin lead on.

“Desire to hurt other people …” Carrie continued.

“And the fact neither of you can date.” Penny finished.

They looked at each other. “... Give up the “hey girl” and weird kissing sounds, and I'll see you at that dinner at 8.” Massami said. 

“Throw in no screaming, and I’ll throw on a tux.” Tobias said. They both smiled as they chatted, walking out.

Gumball sighed. “We won a bet, got lots of money, fixed up a couple, and there were no repercussions whatsoever.”

Sirens blared, and Doughnut Cop shouted. “This is the police! Come out with your hands in the air, you pirates!”

The kids gave a hiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give honest critisism.


End file.
